Glossary (Japanese)
Here is a glossary of Japanese-language terms used in Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling. General/Nico Nico Douga-related * ktkr stands for kitakore (来たこれ, lit. "It's here!", "It came!"), and is usually used when someone has been satisfied in watching a video or has been waiting for a user to upload something for a long time. * タグ (tagu) - "tag" * ネタ (neta) - "Inter'net' meme" * BB (bibi) - A template with an animated image or a character that can be added to a video by editors. Usually has a blue or green background so it can be added to any video. * CV (shibii?) - "character voice". Used before a name to suggest that a line of dialogue sounds like another character's voice. * 再うp, 再up (sai upu) - "reupload" * どun (doun) - "download" * wktk (wakuteka) - "I am excited!" ** From the Japanese onomatopoeia ワクワクテカテカ (wakuwakutekateka) used for expressions of excitement. * kwsk (kuwashiku) - "Details, please!' ** From 詳しく (kuwashiku). * コメ付き (Kome-tsuki) - "With rice/comments" ** コメ (kome) both mean "rice" and "comment" (in a shortened form). It refers to a video full of colorful words that tend to slide to the left, and many of them mock the content of their video. ** Some videos are also drowned in a nauseating, multicolored torrent of kometsuki comments, such as videos where Japanese Gachi and INMU fans fight online. * 視聴できません (shichou dekimasen) - "Not available for viewing". Possibly a screen for deleted videos. * 自重できません (jichou dekimasen) - "Not available to weigh itself". Possibly a variation or pun of the above to make fun of Nico Nico's admins' prohibition of some videos from being viewed, or that affected videos had been deleted. ** May sometimes be used sarcastically as "自重ww" (jichou, LOL) if a video has been deleted. * .]]生放送 (namahousou) - live broadcast * 888888 (hachi-hachi-hachi-hachi-hachi-hachi) - applause; high-quality ** "hachi", the commonly-used Sino-Japanese word for "eight" (based on Middle Chinese *pat / *pˠɛt̚), is used to represent an applause, as it resembles the word "pachi" (パチ), the word for the sound of clapping. * 鯖''' (saba) - Internet server (originally means "mackerel fish") * '''NG (enegii) - Not good; low-quality; or sarcasm ** Visit the Dirty terms subheading for more information. Expressions of LOL * ww (warawara) - "LOL" ** Short for 笑う ("warau"), which means "laugh". A single w''' may be added after a word to signify the commenter's amusement from its topic. It is also used by Chinese-speaking users from Taiwan. ** '''藁 (wara) - "straw", a pun. * ワロタ (warota) - "I am laughing" ** Originated from a Kansai dialect form of 笑って ("waratte"), which means "am laughing" * 草''' (kusa) - "grass", "LOL" ** The result of multiple 'w's being put together, as '''wwwwwwwww resembles the shape of grass. Preferrably used as ww is considered to be annoying. Other variations include: *** 大草原 (daisougen) - "prairie", from too many ww's *** 草生える (kusa haeru) - "grass has grown" *** 草不可避 (kusa fukahi) - "you cannot escape the grass" Dirty terms Many terms related to Gachimuchi tend to consist of puns of the characters' names (such as 兄貴), アッー!, and vulgar terms mocking the sources' content. Here are some terms in general usage: * 真夏の夜の淫夢 (Manatsu no yoru no Inmu), 淫夢 (INMU) - "A Midsummer Night's Lewd Dream" or "Lewd Dream" ** Another popular fanbase in Nico Nico Douga that revolves around a series of poorly-acted adult videos about several Japanese men, notorious for their annoying behaviour. They once had a severe rivalry with Japanese Gachimuchi fans, but unlike Gachimuchi their fanbase was mostly relegated to Japan and their website. ** Several things in INMU have influenced Gachimuchi practices, such as the usage of "TDN" (one of the characters) for Van Darkholme and the slang number 810. * 申レN (Moureene) - "Sorry, but wrestling fans are not good" ** Short for 申'''しわけないがレ'スリング厨は'N'G ('MOU'shiwake nai ga '''RE'suringu-chu wa ENE'gii), which means "I am sorry, but the wrestling fandom/kitchen Gachimuchi is '''N'ot 'G'ood" ("Not Good" is sarcastically used in the same sense that "wicked" can mean "cool"). Used by Inmu fans against Japanese Gachimuchi fans, playing with the meaning of the 厨 ("chu") part of "淫夢厨" ("Inmu-chu") which both mean "kitchen" and "annoying fan". ** As a result, Japanese Gachimuchi fans developed '''申し訳ないが'淫夢'厨は'N'''G ('Mou'shiwake nai ga '''Inmu'-chu wa ene'''gii) or 申淫N (Mouin'ene) as their version to condemn their Gachi rivals. Numbers * '''114514（いいよ！来いよ！, I-i-yo! Ko-i-yo!） * 1919 (i-ku-i-ku) ** especially based on "イキスギイ！イクイクイク！" ("Too much! I'm going to ... !), an infamous line spoken by the character Yajuu Senpai (野獣先輩) from the INMU series, whose fans are rivals to the Japanese Gachimuchi community. ** Some other numbers used in Gachimuchi videos are also borrowed from Inmu, including 893, 931, 889464, 364364, 114514, and 810 (810 comes from both). * 2525 (ni-ko-ni-ko) ** Nico Nico Douga * 364364（見ろよ見ろよ, mi-ro-yo mi-ro-yo） * 4545 (shi-ko-shi-ko) ** "self-pleasure" * 69 * 0721, 721 (reshinii) ** Possibly meaning "self-pleasure". * 801 (ya-o-i) * 810 / ハッテン (HAT-TEN) ** a number used in Japanese sources that indicates homosexuality, reflecting the sources' origins. Based on a pun involving Sino-Japanese "hachi" (eight) and the English word "ten", and the slang term "発展場" (hatten'''ba, "venue of 'development'", of the erotic practice of "cruising"). ** In Inmu, 810 ("ya-juu", from "ya" traditional Japanese for "eight" and Sino-Japanese "juu" for "ten") also means "野獣'," or "Beast," which is what one of the characters, Yajuu Senpai, is known as. * '''889464'（あくしろよ, a-ku-shi-ro-yo） ** Tanioka saying, "Hurry up!" in his accent. * 893（TNOK） ** Tanioka the yakuza gang member, a sophisticated dude who abuses three men in revenge for them accidentally damaging his car. * 931（くさい, ku-sa-i） ** "cringeworthy". * 334/33-4 ** Used as a symbol of defeat due to the Chiba Lotte Marines outscoring the Hanshin Tigers 33-4 in the 2005 Japan Series. * +1145141919810893点 & -931点 '''(ten) - Points ** Adding and deduction points used to rate Inmu videos. +1145141919810893 points being a combination of "ii yo! koiyo!", "iku iku", "Yajuu" and "TNOK" while -931 points just means "cringeworthy". Lewd behaviours * ゲイ (gei) ** homosexuality ** 芸 (gei, meaning "tricks" or "performance ♂artist"), a pun. * ホモ (homo) ** homosexuality * ホモ達 (homo-dachi) ** homosexual friend ** a pun on 友達 (tomodachi), which simply means "friend". Originally from INMU servers. * ノンゲ (nonge) ** "non-gay": straight sexuality * 掘る (horu) ** "digging" * SM (esu emu, or sadeizumu masohizumu) ** Van's hobby, very harmful to Heike Boys * しゃぶり (shaburi) ** sucking, as in blowjobs and sex ** Billy Herrington once warned, "Be yugamine! No shabu-shabu!" In that context, it could mean "wasting time". Things * ゲイム (geimu) ** "video-gayme", a portmanteau of the English words "gay" and "gayme". Fan-made Gachimuchi content influenced by video games. * 兄メ (ANIme) ** A play-on-words of "Aniki" (兄貴) and "anime" (アニメ). Fan-made Gachimuchi content influenced by anime. * レin棒 (Re-in-bou) ** A pun on "rainbow", with the "bou" part being influenced by innuendo revolving around a certain "stick". Other/Lewd things * ケツ (ketsu), 尻 (shiri), 肛門 (koumon), 穴/アナ (ana), アナル (anaru) ** the bum, a kickable part of many characters ** One of the IWFs for 2015 was known as "尻の名は。" (Shiri no Na wa, "Your Buttocks"), a pun on the Japanese animated fantasy movie "Kimi no Na wa" ("Your Name"). ** 臀 (read as "ton" or "ten", also means "bum") is used in comments for the "ping" musical sound in some videos ** 肛門 is sometimes read as "ドアッー！" ("doo-AAARGH!"), playing on the meaning of "門", and 息子 is sometimes read as "そん" (son) for the same purpose. * 穴を掘る (ana wo horu) ** "Dig a hole♂" * モノ♂ (mono) ** "Something" * マラ (mara), チン (chin), チンコ (tinko), チンポ (tinpo), チンチン (Tntn), 珍宝 (tinpou, also euphemistically means "rare treasure") ** Represented with pictures of some wrestlers' bodies as props. * ふぐり (fuguri) ** The "balls" * 包茎 (houkei) ** "Phimosis" * やらないか (Yaranaika) ** "Shall we do it♂?" ** Similar to Gachimuchi and INMU, it is another subculture that was also derived from a series of lewd novels known as "Kuso Miso Technique", notorious for making remixes of songs filled with dirty puns. Occasional Yaranaika references also appear in some Gachimuchi works, and Gachimuchi elements (such as Aniki or his quotes) appear in some Yaranaika musical remixes. ** The usage of "Aniki" (兄貴') was also derived from this subculture, originally referring to one of the characters, Takakazu Abe, whose face was photoshopped into various other images for humourous purposes. * やりますねぇ！ (Yarimasu ne!) ** "I do!" ** Synonymous with INMU, Yajuu Senpai's response to being asked "Do you masterbate?". * ウホッ (uho-) ** A sound from the Yaranaika subculture. * ナニ (nani) ** "What?", resembling the word "オナニー" (onanii), meaning "masturbation". * イク (iku) ** To "go♂" (行く), as in ejaculating sperm while having sexual intercourse. Might had originated from hentai (pornographic comics). Also spelled as "1919" as a pun. * 〇 (rei, or censor bleep) ** It's supposed to mean "zero", but is also used to censor obscenities. Gachimuchi in general * '''Male signs' (♂) ** Usually♂placed♂between♂words or after words to indicate that Gachimuchi is a masculine genre, as it uses wrestling-oriented films as sources. This meme possibly originated from fans typing these characters between Van Darkholme's quotation, "Boy next door". It is also used to suggest that something is homoerotic. May or may not have originated from the Yaranaika fanbase. *** Used in some of the scenes from the source films. For example, when Billy Herrington gives Bo Garrett the middle finger in Playing with Fire 2. * 本格 (Honkaku) - "Authentic" ** Used to name Gachimuchi videos, especially videos involving Gachimuchi characters doing certain everyday things (such as baking a cake, playing basketball, or fishing). * レスリング (resuringu) - "wrestling", based on the English word ** Originally a clickbait term that directed unsuspecting viewers towards Gachimuchi videos, it became the most-used local Japanese term for Gachimuchi-related content in general. * 兄貴 (aniki) - "Big Brother" ** Billy Herrington, who has become like a bigger brother to his fans. * 哲学 (tetsugaku) - "philosophy" ** Another clickbait term that became a motivational belief influenced by three misheard quotes from Billy Herrington. * 本格的♂ (honkaku teki) ** "Authentic", commonly used to precede a Gachimuchi-related scenario or situation. * どうも、赤さん (doumo, aka-san) - "Thank you, Mr. Baby" ** Used to thank Aka-san for censoring the characters' genitals. Also interchangeable with other characters (e.g. どうも、木吉さん - Doumo, Kiyoshi-san). * ＞＜ ** Used when the characters close their eyes in pain or in ecstasy. Used commonly with Billy Herrington, Danny Lee, and Van Darkholme. * U''' ** Used whenever a noticeable bulge is on screen, with the U representing the testicles. Source-related * '''Aaaaaaaargh! ([https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ew_okNJ8Oao アッー!]♂) - screaming, such as when Billy Herrington gets hurt. Japanese fans replaced almost any "A" (あ/ア) that is present with this. ** Other variations used for screaming include: *** "あ"あ"あ"あ"あ"あ"あ"あ"あ"あ"あ"あ"あ"あ"あ"！！！" (for Thunder) from the film, Punk Punishment. *** 嗚呼 (read as "Aa", a more classical variant) ** アッー!♂ was already used before Gachimuchi in the infamous erotic comic work "Kuso Miso Technique" as a pleasured scream from one of the characters, later used to replace almost any instance of "A" (あ/ア). * ケツドラム (ketsu doramu) - "[[Butt drum|buttocks drum]]" ** Like Van's ファ楽器 (Fa-gakki) and Erik Michaels' screams, the sounds of characters slapping their opponents' buttocks or clapping are used by fans to make musical remixes. * ん”ん”ん”ん”ん”ん”ん”(肯定) (Ñññññññ (koutei/"affirmative")) ** From Workout: Muscle Fantasies 3 when Billy and Danny are on the floor when Billy puts Danny in a submission hold by grabbing his stomach. * 歪みねえな (Yugamineena) ** From the film, Workout: Muscle Fantasies 3, based on Billy Herrington's words, "You got me mad now". It literally means "You are not crooked", and in slang it becomes a compliment, "You are awesome!" * 歪音エナ (Yugami-ENA) ** From Billy's line in the film Workout: Muscle Fantasies 3, "You got me mad now" *** VOCALOID music videos based on Gachimuchi sources and memes. A pun on "Yugamineena", a misheard line of dialogue spoken by Billy that means "You are awesome!". * ダーク (Dark) ** From an interview with Van Darkholme in the film, 101 Rent Boys. *** A prefix for anything related to Van Darkholme, from his quote, "...deep, dark fantasies". * ええぞ！ええぞ！ (Eezo! Eezo!) ** From Daniel Freeman, Danny Lee, and Orlando Torres' lines from the film, Junkyard Boyz, "Hands up, hand up!" *** Another compliment being misheard as "行くぞ！行くぞ！" (Ikuzo! Ikuzo! "Let's go, let's go!") * にゅう (Nyuu) ** From Cameron Sage in Playing with Fire 2, saying "And you! Better watch yourself, dude." * 10093 (*hachi-ku-sa? *hak-ku-sa?) * 393 (*sa-ku-sa?) * 539 (Gosaku) ** From misheard dialogue by Billy Herrington to Duncan Mills, "I thought you had to go back to work. What happened?" from the film, Workout: The Director's Cut, which caused the number to be applied as a nickname for the latter. * やっぱりな (yappari na) ** "As I thought... " Originates from Billy Herrington's starting line "Yeah, come in man.", in the part where Billy Herrington and Danny Lee wrestle in the iconic "gay palace" from the film, Workout: Muscle Fantasies 3. * 31 (saatii wan) ** From Billy Herrington's question to Danny Lee as they were wrestling, "Oh, you wanna feats of strength? Is that what you want? Huh?" from the film, Workout: Muscle Fantasies 3. * 493 (5014) (Shi-ge-mi (Ko-wa-i-yo)) ** From Nick Steel saying "She gave me quite a show." from the film, Older Women, Younger Men 5. *** A pun based on Sino-Japanese and native pronunciations of the phrase "Shigemi kowai yo", as in "Shigemi is quite scary". * 下着 (shitagi) ** underwear, undergarment. In reference to what most of the characters wear, mainly Billy and Danny's jockstraps. * ・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・ (...) ** From Rocky's negligent behavior when asked "How's it going?" (最近どうなん) from Billy Herrington which originated from the line "Alright you can go now.", from the film, Ryker's Web. The original line was said by Billy Herrington for Rocky to leave him alone and to not take part in the amount of sex found in the film, much to the dismay of its original intended American audience. * どういうことなの・・・ (Dō iu kotona no) ** "What do you mean..." Originates from Billy Herrington saying "I knew you like the bottom." from the film, Lords of the Lockerroom. * どういう意味？ (Dō imi?) ** "What do you mean?" Originates from Mark Wolff saying "That what you mean?" from the film, Lords of the Lockerroom. Dirty terms Many fandom terms related to Gachimuchi tend to consist of puns of the characters' names (such as 兄貴), アッー!, and vulgar terms. Here are some commonly-used terms related to the soramimi in the sources: * 卑猥 (hiwai) ** dirty, lewd. From Billy saying, "You like that?" before he slaps Danny. * ナウい息子 (naui musuko) ** naughty son. From Billy saying, "Now we even the score" as he takes off Danny's boxers (after Danny did to him earlier). * ナウい (naui) ** adjective similar in function to 卑猥, or "awesome♂" * ブスリ (busuri) ** to "pierce". From Billy saying, "Up your sleeve!" * 肉の棒 (niku no bou) ** meat stick. From Duncan abusing Billy, causing him to scream, "Ah no! No! CANNOH HOOOOOOL!". * キャノン砲 (kyanon hou) ** cannon cannon, or "cannonball". Also from Billy's scream, "Ah no! No! CANNOH HOOOOOOL!" See also * Memes * Sources * Glossary (English) * Soramimi * Soramimi (Chinese) * Nico Nico Douga Tag Glossary External links * Utaite Wiki (for more terms) Category:Glossary